


no children

by irlmono



Series: foster home (crossover au) [2]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Mono is Angry, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories, Therapy, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlmono/pseuds/irlmono
Summary: why can't he remember?
Series: foster home (crossover au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885864
Kudos: 40





	no children

Mono looks up at the sky, filled with sad, grey clouds. Rain pelts down hard against the concrete path as he stands next to his so called friend, Six. She’s huddled into his side for warmth, the hood of her yellow raincoat pulled up over her head to protect herself from the freezing rain. The yellow plastic is coated in splatters of dried and fresh red blood, the remains of her meals from the past week or two. The past week or two of running and hiding and fearing for their lives. The city is dark and dull, grey without any signs of life. All of the lights in the buildings are off. No cars in any driveways. No smoke coming from the factories. A black car pulls up beside them and he jumps, before stepping closer, Six trailing behind him cautiously. The driver’s door opens and a woman steps out of the car, smiling warmly, as to not frighten them. Six scrambles away, pulling Mono with her as fast as she can, but before they can run any further, a hand grasps at his dirty coat. It pulls him back, away from Six, and he screams, a dry sound that dies in his scratchy throat. It’s hoarse, but it alerts Six and she runs after him, but the lady (no not that word no no NO) grabs her too.

He thrashes for a moment, but the strange woman shushes him. She explains something about how she is going to take them to a better place, a shelter, with a bed and food, but he can’t hear her over the rushing of blood in his ears. He throws punches, kicks, anything to get away from her, anger settling in his chest. His heart is pounding with anxiety, fear, panic, but Six grabs his arm, whispering something in a quiet murmur. He’s going to be safe. Relief washes over him in an instant and his mind is foggy as he and Six are rushed into the car. They start to drive away and he looks out the window as the corrupted town fades away into the distance. He knows that he shouldn’t, but he feels a pang of sadness in his chest as it disappears into the horizon.

.

It is three weeks later, and Mono definitely has something wrong with him. He misses his old town, even with his horrible teacher and scary hunter and the brainwashed residents. He misses the smell of smoke in the air, the pollution making factories, the school. Why does he miss the school..? Teacher wasn’t nice to him, neither were the students. He tries to remember what about Teacher and his classmates he hated, but all that comes up is a hazy fog where memories once were. He can’t explain why he hides when he sees a ruler, why he runs when he hears loud bangs, why certain smells take him back to other places in time. He’s made friends with Six’s cousin, Seven, and Sal, but he can’t help but cower whenever someone gets too close. He sees a therapist twice a week, but nothing is helping. His nightmares keep him up, and when he manages to fall asleep, he wakes up screaming until his throat bleeds. 

The therapist he sees tells him that it is a sign of trauma. But what does he have to be traumatized about? He doesn’t remember any event that could’ve caused it.. Until he sees a ruler and his mind flashes with forgotten memories of rulers against his porcelain skin. Of Teacher holding the ruler, a malicious glint in her eyes as she strikes him, again and again and again, over and over and he’s screaming for help, pleading for her to stop hitting him. Just as quick as the flashback started, it ends, and he’s brought back to the present. He’s trembling, hands shaking violently as he huddles into his coat, afraid. The therapist asks something that he can’t quite hear, and a moment of silence later, he starts to wail, tears falling down his ceramic cheeks as he sobs and heaves. He murmurs things about Teacher, curses, swearing, and then he’s yelling, why couldn’t they have taken him earlier? Why couldn’t he have been saved before Teacher started to hit him?? He rips the paper bag off of his head, still shouting and crying, a ball of rage settling in his chest as he stands from the comfy chair, feet stamping the ground as he blames everything on the foster home. On Mrs Jones. On Six, even. His therapist stands too, wrapping an arm around the small boy, gently speaking to him. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but Teacher’s, she says.

Mono snatches his paper bag, places it on his head and leaves the room, frustrated, pushing the door open and storming out. He knows something is wrong with him, and they don’t have to fucking rub it in. He pushes past Six, wait, Six? Mono pauses, spinning around to face the girl, who has tears running down her face. He doesn’t feel sorry. He doesn’t really care. He just wants everyone to suffer like he has. But then, after his anger subsides, he feels a pang of guilt. It wasn’t Six’s fault he was so messed up. It was his.

He almost doesn’t feel bad for killing Teacher with his bare fucking hands. He’d do it again in a heartbeat.


End file.
